1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital photo frame having a stereo camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
The typical digital photo frames can just be used for displaying two-dimensional images. Three-dimensional images cannot be displayed by the typical digital photo frames. In addition, a stereo camera module typically includes two cameras. Three-dimensional images are obtained by combinations of two-dimensional images captured by the two cameras. However, a relative position between the two cameras is unchangeable. When capturing images of an object from different viewing angles, the stereo camera module should be entirely moved. This is inconvenient for users of the stereo camera module. Sometimes, the number of the cameras of a stereo camera module may be more than two to achieve a better stereo quality. However, the additional camera(s) may increase the cost of the stereo camera module.
Therefore, a digital photo frame that can overcome the above-mentioned problems is desired.